


be of service, sir

by Carimes_treehouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	be of service, sir

Although he was sitting, Dragon’s presence towered over Deuce’s. His hands laid on the table, fingers entwined as his gaze pierced through him. If he wasn’t determined in his goal, he would’ve already bailed. It reminded him too much of the face of disappointment he would often get growing up. But he couldn’t let his resolve fall.

“Mr. Dragon,” he spoke before the silence went on for too long “I would like to be of service to the revolutionary army in any way that I can. I’ve already had experience as a battle medic on my crew for three years and studied medicine for a while before-hand, so I think I could be of service, sir. I’d also be willing to fight if I got the proper training for it. It doesn’t matter where I’m sent since my goal isn't center around one place. The corruption of the world sickens me. Always has. And it was only after…” he faltered “recent events that I decided I wanted to take action. To fight, or help others in the fight. I won’t give up until they aren’t standing anymore.”

Dragon nodded.

Deuce couldn’t help but notice the empty chair on Dragon’s side.


End file.
